


Charlotte Appleby in Palette 20

by altocello



Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which I draw Charlotte Appleby from The Living and the Dead, using palette 20 from the tumblr palette challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/gifts).



> This is a companion piece to ["Nathan Appleby in Palette 37."](LINK) I chose a warmer color palette for Charlotte, to reflect her personality, but wanted one with some cooler colors to represent that steely determination she shows when the chips are down and people need her. I absolutely loved the way Char Spencer played her, and I hope I've done her portrayal justice!
> 
> Drawn in GIMP on a Mac with a digital drawing tablet.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

  
[ ](http://orig03.deviantart.net/b1ee/f/2016/295/c/d/cd2b27b62ada1ddb97c04ff4a383e701-daltzil.jpg)

Also on [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/44416.html) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Charlotte-Appleby-in-Palette-20-641332749) | [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/152127528999/charlotte-appleby-in-palette-20-in-which-i-draw)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to alby_mangroves and amphigoury for their awesome art beta skills, and to rocknvaughn, jelazakazone, and even Charlotte Spencer (I'm still a puddle of goo over that one) for cheering me on. I say this every time, but it's still true; you guys are my village and it wouldn't happen without you <3 <3


End file.
